1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit for vehicles equipped with a rear seat entertainment (RSE) system, and more particularly, to such a display unit for vehicles, in which a spring and a gear set are mounted to a hinge section of a monitor, and the gear set is engaged with a vertical gear disposed vertically in a console box, so that the monitor in a folded state is automatically opened upwardly while pivotally rotating about a hinge shaft to thereby improve a shortcoming of the monitor mounted to the console box and prevent injuries of rear seat passengers in collisions.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, various video and audio devices are being provided in vehicles Particularly in recreational vehicles (RVs), a rear seat entertainment (“RSE”) system is usually provided so that the driver and passengers can play computer games, watch DVDs, etc., as well as listen to music. Such an RSE system typically includes a monitor, a DVD player, a TV tuner, a wireless audio transmitter, headphone receivers, etc. Display units are typically mounted to a roof panel or a seat console.
A roof panel-mounted type RSE system has an advantage in that rear seat passengers can watch the monitor in a comfortable posture, but disadvantages in that it is difficult to install its wiring and the inner space of the vehicle seems to be small. Further, when accidents occur, the passengers may be injured by the RSE system.
The seat console-mounted type RSE system has an advantage in that it is easy to install its wiring, and it employs a console box; therefore the inner space of the vehicle seems to be comparatively larger. However, the seat console is disposed at a low position, thus causing discomfort to passengers when watching the monitor.
Korean Patent Registration No. 194214 discloses an LCD mounting structure in which when a button is depressed, an LCD stands upright by means of a torsion spring mounted around a hinge shaft.
Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei03-022951 discloses a structure in which when a locking means is released, an LCD is projected forward by means of an elastic means resiliently supporting a supporting means on which the LCD is provided.
However, the prior art structures as described above should be modified to adjust the height of the display unit using an elastic force of the torsion spring.